Nerds
Ally's POV Me and Austin are watching as the wall is being fixed, we took out the more important things and then made a few arrangements....so my dad doesn't notice anything different, not that he notices anything at all, he is still out of Miami but its better to get it fixed now than the last minute. I Smile as he finishes, I thank as I pay and he leaves. "So it means alot to you know?" He asks. The smile never leaves my face "More than that" I say, I look back at the fixed wall, "Now I know its there, thats another thing I can smile about when I come into the practice room" I say. We both walk out of the practice room then leave sonic boom. "Ally Dawson" A girl says, she wasn't the kind of...girl who was popular, not that im stubborn. Its just she was wearing a frilly maroon skirt with a light grey jumper, All cotton and a bow around her neck, she wore braces, glasses, and had two pigtails either side of her head. "Louise?" I ask. She glares at me "Whats so amazing about it? You give up on us for.....Him?" She spits whilst pointing at Austin. "His name Is Austin, and It was for my dream too!" I groan. "Yeah. You even broke Sheldon's heart" She says. "What do you mean?" I ask, she turns to Sheldon then back at me. I knew what she meant. ''You see, when I was politically with them, the glasses and pigtails too, and the frollocky outfits, me and Sheldon used to have a thing, we'd always, the geeky type of flirt, with major math and other learning sources, which I think about now is weird. Sheldon asked me out the day I met Austin, I said yes, then worked at Sonic Boom, and thats where me and the blonde started, of course i'd take down my hair and take off my glasses sometimes, I would always get changed. Now that I had to help Austin, I had no time for my other friends, and sadly decided to leave their group, and worst of all, broke up with Sheldon the day we got together as a couple. '' "I still can't believe your dating him" Louise stares at Austin, eyeing him, looking Disgusted. Has she seen whats hot? Wait, don't call Austin hot, he's your friend now. "he's not my boyfriend anymore" I manage to speak. "Then date Sheldon" She demands. "What? No! Look Sheldon, No offence but ive moved on, hope you und-" I was interrupted "She can't date anyone Louise. She's dating a guy named Dallas." Austin spoke. Sheldon nodded "Don't worry, im dating a girl named Kira" Austins fist clenched as he said 'Kira'. Sheldon was the quite, cute one out of the group, he didn't look that nerdy, he wore casual clothes, like Austin except plain not checkered. We all had a funny conversation until Louise finally spoke up "SHUT UP!" She shouted. "Rude" i whispered in return, only Austin heard and tried not to laugh, and succeded mainly. "Ally. You betrayed us. Everyone stated a promise, and you BROKE IT! Get ready for revenge" Everyone crossed their arms, even Sheldon, as much as friendly he was he was scared of Louise, she once pushed a guy in front of a bus......I still shiver at that thought. "Don't go anywhere near her" Austin barely shouts. "Or what?" She asks with a smirk. "Why would I tell you?" he replies. Her smirk fades "This aint over, trust me, and if YOU get in my way Loverboy, its the last you'll see of your precious Ally! or should I say future girlfriend because your PERFECT FOR EACH OTHER!" She shouts as everyone walks off. "Austin. You don't know what she can do, shes evil...She's....she's....SHES CRAZY!" I scream. He hugs me. "Don't worry Ally. I don't care what she can do, she wont hurt you, as long as im here im going to protect you....I.......I love you Ally" He manages to say as he breaks the hug and looks at me. "Austin" I smile. "I love you to-" He smiles big as he leans in, until I get out of his grip. "No....No...As a friend this time..." i say, I could then see him try to hide the pain in his eyes, but failed miserably. "So its true...you never really loved me?" He asked. I cried "No....I did....but...I thought we were gonna try and be friends" I cry. "But I can't hide what I feel for you Ally, its hard" He was immediately walking off , and guess who returned? Louise again. "Natalie get it ready" She says. I get scared by the minute. I see a catapolt, wherever they got it from, and inside they put a cake. "No...Austin...I know what shes doing" I whisper, and then turn my head to notice he did leave, I thought he was only taking a few steps away, but no. There she's about to set it off to fly in my direction, as she does that Im too scared and shocked to move. "ALLY LOOK OUT" I Hear a shout as the cake came flying near me, until im pushed to the ground with a heavy wait on me. I open my eyes since I closed them and turned my head. "Austin?" I whisper. He smiled. "You saved me" I say whilst hugging him. "Yeah from the latest desert" I laugh at this. As he looks into my eyes I did too, slowly I started leaning in as he did too. "AUSTIN YOU SHOULD NOT HAVE DONE THAT!" Louise screams and interrupts us. "Just forget revenge she already knows, this wont change a thing" Sheldon interrupted. Louise nodded, smirked, then kissed Sheldon, (Like thats going to make me Jealous I love Au- I mean Dallas.) Sheldon was shocked but everyone walked away, whilst me and Austin were still there. "Austin im squashed" I finally speak. He sees and gets up, offers a hand as I gladly accept. Then we leaned in. Until we realised what we were doing, I panicked... So I decided to shake his hand.